


Studio Session

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In the studio, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Kinky, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Male on Male, One Shot, Orgasm, Quiet, Session, Ship, Soonhoon - Freeform, Studio Session, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Tsundere, cum, kpop, risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Studio Session

The studio was lit only by the glow of the large computer monitor, the artificial light dancing over every shape in the room. Shapes moved in the shadows, faces catching light from the screen as they contorted in pleasure, flesh meeting flesh and skin trembling. Petite hands tried to remain stable, one at the keyboard, and the other on the mouse, shaking hard enough to keep the screen lit, despite their unfocused nature. Eyes closed, brows knitted together and teeth biting into the bottom lip hard, trying their best to keep the whimpering moans from breaking through them. 

“S-Soonyoung, don’t stop…K-keep going…” Jihoon breathed ragged, rocking his hips back onto the dancer’s lap, seating himself on his girth with each movement. Jihoon found himself taken by a needy moment, wanting to be filled and taken by Soonyoung, yearning to be made full by the length and thickness of that cock. 

Larger hands with a set of longer fingers gripped at hips from behind, seated in the computer chair. Head tipped back, hair splayed over the chair, sharp eyes half-lidded, tongue tracing the line of his mouth as he found himself lost in pleasure. The chair creaked hard, the springs tested by their coupling, Soonyoung’s feet planted on the ground for leverage. Thrusting his hips from where he sat, he drove himself into each of Jihoon’s movements, skin lightly highlighted with sweat and mouth open, breathy groans rattling from him.

Soonyoung could hardly take it any longer—he needed more, needed to take complete control. Using the strength he had in those talented legs and hips, he would lift himself into a standing position, bending Jihoon over the desk, forcing him to release the mouse and keyboard, his face close to the screen, bright and luminous. Hands still gripping those hips, Soonyoung would slam himself deep and begin a ravenous rhythm, grunting heavily with effort. 

The desk struck the wall with each of Soonyoung’s thrusts, and made minimal noise, the electronics atop it stirring a bit more. Soonyoung dug his fingers into the hollows of Jihoon’s hips bruisingly, keeping him steady and that ass perked for him, presented just right in order to sink deep, enveloped by tight, perfect muscles, “F-fuck, Jihoon…” Soonyoung growled, arching over him to kiss and nip at a shoulder, tasting soft flesh, leaving small red marks. 

Jihoon’s hands snapped forward, gripping the table’s side, jaw tightening as he felt himself throb, leaning up on his tip-toes to accommodate the depth of those thrusts. He took Soonyoung’s cock like a needy sub, hungry for it with his entire being, “Soonyoung-ah…oh, goddamn…fuck, I’m close.” He breathed, face connecting with the monitor and pressing softly, “H-harder, I’m gonna c-cum.” 

Hearing those words from the normally tsundere male made Soonyoung pulse low in his abdomen, the coil there tightening, threatening to snap itself. Snapping his hips forward, he thrust harder, faster, picking up to a nearly abusive pace, his groans growing more masculine, gutteral, like gravel over coals. 

Jihoon had gone silent, overly focused, his hips stilled, just taking every thrust that Soonyoung gave as if he needed nothing else in all his life. With a handful more strikes to his core, Jihoon whined loudly, coming undone hard, shaking hard enough to knock a few speakers over, the legs of the table tested. His petite form quaked, his girth bouncing with a dense throb, shooting warm fluid onto the tile floor, splattering. Jihoon’s muscles gripped Soonyoung, milking him, begging to be filled even as Jihoon stilled, going nearly limp. 

Soonyoung only had a few more thrusts in him before he fell apart as well, jerking those hips back onto himself as he stilled, burying deep and shooting heavy. Soonyoung shouted, his cock pulsing, filling Jihoon with his cum, the thick ropes oozing out around the dense muscles, dripping down the male’s backside. Soonyoung trembled, breathing out in short, harsh spurts, his chest heaving from release. 

After a few moments pause, Soonyoung slowly pulled out and let his t-shirt fall down over his abdomen, the muscles free of his girth twitching idly. Jihoon made a soft snuffling sound, not moving from his position, unsure if he should, or if Soonyoung would be the one to help him get cleaned up. Dropping to his knees, Soonyoung spread Jihoon open slowly, admiring how he had painted him and still dripped from those depths, the spasming muscles still on display for the more dominant male. 

Leaning forward, Soonyoung would extend his tongue, licking Jihoon clean, making the smaller male blush darkly over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Soonyoung flicked his tongue, pushing it into that tight backside idly, the tip pressing against overly stimulated nerves, making Jihoon whimper and whine, his legs shaking. Pulling back, freeing his tongue from the other’s muscles, he would smirk, giving that soft ass a smack before standing, stroking himself once for good measure, “Jihoon, you’re so sexy.”

“Shut up.” Jihoon snapped, bashfulness hidden with a quick bite, “…I need to get back to work.” 

Soonyoung smirked and walked to the other side of the room, carried by long legs, leaning over to pick up Jihoon’s shorts and his own pants, bringing them back over. Helping Jihoon into them before re-dressing himself, Soonyoung would grab Jihoon by the arm and pull him up, tipping his chin with two fingers before kissing him once, deeply, “Alright, but you better text me when you’re done. I’m coming to your room tonight—and we are going to cuddle.” He said in a dominant tone, challenging Jihoon’s tsundere nature, the smaller male giving a sharp look back. 

“Fine.” Jihoon said, waving Soonyoung away, situating his shorts a bit more before slowly lowering himself into the computer chair with a soft wince. 

Exiting the studio room, Soonyoung shut the door behind him, taking one step before nearly running head first into the other eleven members of their group—the lot of them standing there, wide eyed and dumbfounded. They had been listening through the door, and their combined expression of confusion and bashful shock made Soonyoung smirk softly, licking his lips with a cocky expression, “Excuse me.” He said before turning, walking around them and down the hall. The whole of the other boys stared after him, their collective jaws dropped.


End file.
